A Pineapple Valentine
by Blackcat69
Summary: Juliet didn't like Valentines Day, but can one person's surprise gift change all that? Light Fluff.
1. Valentine Gift

**Valentine Gift.**

Shawn/Juliet. Psych. Romance. Light Fluff. 346 words. G.  
_Juliet didn't like Valentines Day, but can one person's surprise gift change all that?_

**Prompts:** Bullet for My Valentine at bfm_valentine

* * *

Juliet never liked Valentines Day. It was all because of a bad year and a bad boyfriend, but she didn't really want to get into it right now. Roses, chocolates, and Hallmark cards were sickening and very over-used.

Valentines Day was only created by the buffoons at the greeting card companies, who would make money from the husbands who forgot at the last minute and had to find a decent card from the meager selection of what was left.

So when Juliet got up that particular morning, she was in a foul mood. It could have rivaled Carlton Lassiter's—on a good day. She got the morning paper, and was appalled at the 'cutsie' decorations on the front of the _Santa Barbara Times_.

Quickly feeding her two cats and grabbing breakfast, which consisted of a piece of toast and mug of coffee, she headed into the station.

When she passed her partner's desk, she was relieved to find that he wasn't there. Chances were that he was at the shooting range, getting rid of his frustration over this—"lover's holiday." Juliet mused over that idea, and found it to be a good one. She thought she might go down there and join him. Besides, shooting always helped her to calm down.

Her plans became moot when she got to her desk, however. Sitting very neatly on top of the paperwork that she had been neglecting to do over the last week, was a pineapple that had a pink bow around its leaves. There could only be one person so bold and so zany to have done that. Besides, the gift itself was a dead giveaway to its supposedly mysterious sender.

Suddenly her foul mood wasn't so foul anymore. Juliet couldn't believe that it only took one strange and surprisingly sweet gesture for the holiday to become not as abhorrent as it had seemed when she woke up that morning.

Gently fingering the crisp, green leaves and the satin bow, she decided that perhaps Valentines Day wasn't so bad, and maybe repaying the favor was in order.


	2. Pineapple Kiss

**Pineapple Kiss.**

Shawn/Juliet • Psych • Romance, Fluff • 680 words • K+  
_The grin had become his primary reaction to the blond detective ever since she stole his seat at the local diner._ [Sequel to Valentine Gift]

**Prompts:** _Taste_

* * *

Taking a deep breath and smoothing down her skirt with slightly sweaty palms, Juliet looked into the front window of the Psych office. Now that it was after dusk, it was plainly obvious that there was someone inside working late. Although, knowing the guys as she did, Juliet was almost positive that if there would be any working done in that office it would be by Gus. Speaking of Gus, she didn't see the little blue car that belonged to him; therefore Juliet was fairly certain that the person silhouetted in the lamplight was just the person she had come to see.

It was Valentine's Day and earlier that morning, Juliet had spotted a gift on her desk that made her day look a little bit brighter. It was a pineapple with a pink satin bow wrapped around its green foliage. She had determined to repay the favor to her 'mysterious gift giver' as soon as she had the chance; now the time had come for her to execute her clever plan, and Juliet was feeling more than slightly nervous.

Gathering up her resolve, Juliet looked in her car's mirror one last time. She patted down her loose hair and swiped just one last coat of lip-gloss on her lips. Satisfied with her appearance, Juliet opened her car door and strode to the front door of Psych, Shawn's valentine's gift in hand.

* * *

_Swish_! Another paper basketball goes through the hoop!

Shawn did a little victory dance in front of his desk and wished that Gus had been there to see his win. Unfortunately, Gus was not there—he was out getting them some 'jerk chicken'—and Shawn was back at the Psych office, all alone and absolutely bored out of his mind. He was getting tired of playing paper basketball, especially since he couldn't gloat about his fantastic shots. Shawn thought that maybe he should call Lassie on his phone and harass him—but that was another activity that was not that fun without Gus. So, Shawn thought of calling his favorite detective and flirt with her over the phone.

Just as Shawn was about to pick up the cordless red receiver, the bell jingled above the front door to Psych. That would either mean a customer or Gus. It was really too late for a customer, and Gus, who had only been gone for ten minutes, couldn't have gotten the food in that short amount of time. Shawn perked up, curious to see who it was.

After hearing the tapping of high-heels and smelling the scent of Victoria Secret's _Love Spell_, Shawn had concluded that it was Jules who just walked through the door. She was wearing a light pink dress shirt and an elegant skirt to match. Looking from her free-flowing blonde hair to her glossy lips, Shawn gave an involuntary grin at the sight of her.

The grin had become his primary reaction to the blond detective ever since she stole his seat at the local diner.

Shawn was just about to ask Jules how she liked his Valentine's Day gift when he noticed that she was stalking towards him. He opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing, but then all his brain functions abruptly shut down. All he could see, smell, and feel was Jules, and all he could taste was pineapples and softness.

After the passing of a few seconds, Shawn's eyes closed with the realization that Jules was kissing him and that she was wearing pineapple-flavored lip-gloss. He threaded his fingers through her soft hair and held her close, becoming lost in the feelings she was evoking in him.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Jules whispered, pulling out of his grasp and heading back towards the front door. Shawn was still in a haze and only began to register her words as he turned his head and saw sitting on top of his desk—looking both innocent and endearing—a pineapple. A pineapple endowed with a white satin ribbon around its green foliage and a white rose, which was slipped between the leaves and the ribbon.

Shawn gently fingered the velvet petals and thought of ways to surprise Jules on her upcoming birthday.


End file.
